


The Learning Curve

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Caduceus Clay, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Fingering, Jester’s BDSM Academy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, aroace Caduceus, baby dom!Caduceus, sub!Caleb, switch!Jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caduceus Clay may not experience sexual attraction, but on occasion he’ll indulge an urge. Jester and Caleb are much more than happy to help, and if there’s one thing Caduceus is always interested in, it’s learning.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Caduceus Clay/Jester Lavorre, claylebster
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	The Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I need an adult to tell me not to use all the dumbest and floweriest synonyms for “vagina” whenever I’m writing Caddy’s POV just because it’s funny to me.   
> Mollymauk: I flatly refuse and you should fucking do it, coward.   
> HK: That’s why I said an adult motherfucker, you’re 2.   
> Mollymauk: ... Touché. Why?  
> HK: It is HARD to find good synonyms for smut that keep the sexy feel.   
> Mollymauk: You like plenty of other hard things.   
> HK: I dooooooo. And just because of that, I’m gonna drop some education! This is something near and dear to my lil aroace heart, so of course I’m gonna let Caddy play with some BDSM. Some time in future we’re going to adventure into nonsexual kink!  
> Mollymauk: So long as someone gets tied up, you know I’m happy.   
> HK: Do you think it takes more than 50’ of rope to tie up a 7’ man?   
> Mollymauk: We shall research.   
> HK: Anyway, I don’t want to see a single “Caduceus can’t ____ he’s asexual” in the reviews. Asexuals, like every other identity out there, are not a fucking monolith and we absolutely can and do have all kinds of interpersonal relationships. I appreciate y’all remembering and caring about representation, but as one of the folks being repped I’d also love for you to check your assumptions and question where they come from. There is a LOT of nasty “asexuals/aromantics as aliens/robots with no concept of feelings” shit out there that I’m sure no one is intentionally reinforcing, but... impact > intent. Caddy’s asexuality and aromanticness is dear to my heart and it’s a genuine pleasure to play with a character who shares my identity and how he’ll interact in this codependent bunch of assholes.   
> Mollymauk: Aroaces aren’t immune to the codependence either, huh?   
> HK: Well a bitch who told Yasha never to expect to have a “tomorrow” then turned around 2 minutes later and said he’d go home in the mythical “tomorrow”, so... definitely not!   
> Mollymauk: *snickering* Do as I say, not as I do. So many of these wise and sagely types fall into that one.   
> HK: To be fair, to know what not to do, you have to go try all of it.   
> Mollymauk: I guess that makes me a sage too! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Explicit sex, subspace, and some common kink. Jester’s explanations are not perfect because Jester’s understanding is not perfect, always do your own research before involving your body. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but I did build a Molly shrine over the weekend.

His tongue felt thick in his mouth, dry and heavy with anticipation. Caleb forced himself to swallow. Heard Jester giggling beside him, wriggling excitedly on her knees. 

She probably wasn’t laughing at him. It was hard to be self conscious anyway when he could barely keep still himself. When all he wanted was sat in front of him, a slight smile on his face as he stroked his cock. 

Travelling with Caduceus, he couldn’t help being curious. Having that curiosity sated was... 

Hand slipping sideways, he caught Jester’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Thank you for including me,” he whispered, and Jester laughed. Entirely uninterested in keeping it a secret. 

“Of course! Caduceus said anyone who was interested, right?” She asked with a mischievous grin to the firbolg. 

Caduceus smiled back a little bemusedly, but fondly. Of course Jester was the one who’d been bold enough to just straight up ask to fuck. The fact that it seemed to work for her every time was beginning to make Caleb wonder. She had to be on to something. 

“Yeah. Are you ready?” Caduceus asked, sounding just a little unsure. Which was fair really; this was almost his first time. 

His first time getting pleasure for himself, certainly. Caleb was still just a little surprised that Jester had been so eager to share. 

He nodded quickly, before either of them could change their minds, and didn’t quite outpace Jester’s enthusiastic declaration. 

“Yeah! Who do you want first? Or we can just start and you tell us if there’s something special you’d like, or something you don’t want us to do, or something that feels good!” 

It all sounded so simple when she just laid it out like that. So easy, so achievable, and Caleb couldn’t help being jealous. Life was so straight forward for Jester Lavorre. 

She wouldn’t accept anything less. 

And Caduceus seemed to agree, nodding slowly, his hand straying just a little awkwardly back to his shaft. He’d mentioned to Jester when he felt an urge, just like he’d promised he would. Hadn’t fully expected her enthusiastic reaction, or her immediate asking who else he’d like her to get. 

Just being with her had been an exciting prospect, and now he’d wound up with her and Caleb both knelt at his feet. He’d never seen the wizard look so... open. Vulnerable. Nakedly wanting. 

It was just a little intimidating, but it was exciting too. Fingers straying along the broad swell of his cock, he paused for a moment. A quick glance into Caleb’s lap showed that human cocks were... different. Better to check. 

“And you, ah... you know how this works, yes?” He asked, fingers tracing along the broad ridges and down to cup the slight swell of his knot. 

Caleb swallowed audibly and Jester nodded, bouncing in place. 

“Oh yes. Would you like to knot one of us today, Caduceus, or just a blowjob? I’m sure neither of us would mind,” she added with a coy giggle, glancing at Caleb from under lidded eyes. 

The wizard did his best not to squirm. He was trying not to think about how big Caduceus was. How fucking good it would be to stretch around him, to sink slowly onto that massive cock. 

He didn’t know what Caduceus wanted, and the last thing Caleb wanted was to pressure anyone. 

The firbolg hesitated for a moment at the question, looking from one to the other. They both looked so... small. He’d had the same thought about Jester when he’d seen her writhing on his fingers. 

It wasn’t something he noticed much day to day, he knew humans and tieflings were small and usually it didn’t come up. Looking from them to his erection, it was hard to imagine how he’d fit. But in an interesting way. For now he just shrugged, fingers tracing slowly along one of the ridges. 

Just letting off a little pressure. 

“How about we start with touching, and see where we end up?” He compromised, and again both his kneeling friends nodded happily. 

“So don’t touch the knot,” Jester asked just to check, and Caduceus managed a smile. 

“Yeah. I don’t really play with it much, it’s... rather inconvenient.” 

Caleb’s insides clenched. Just the thought that he could take that knot first, be the first person Caduceus ever knotted, was so fucking tempting. It was an effort not to move towards it, but he managed. 

It helped knowing that Jester was just as tempted. She couldn’t fucking sit still, her whole body squirming in place as her tail coiled itself in knots. It was fucking adorable. 

Their excitable little puppy, always eager to play. 

There was a moment of quiet, no one really sure what happened next. As expected Jester was the one to break it, bouncing up on her knees, both hands clasped on her thighs. 

“So! Hands first, or can I just lick it?” 

It broke the tension so thoroughly Caleb snorted a laugh, hand clapping over his mouth as his shoulders shook. Caduceus looked a little confused by his reaction, and kept his attention on Jester. 

Not exactly something he understood more, but at least her question was simple enough. 

“I guess whatever you’re comfortable with?” He almost asked. 

Jester made a happy noise, scooting closer to slot between Caduceus’ knees, her smaller hand closing around his cock. Her fingers didn’t meet around him and she squeaked happily, giving him a quick stroke. 

“Cay-leb! He’s so thick, you have to come see!” She was so utterly delighted, leaning in without a second thought to swipe her tongue across the head and Caduceus sucked in a sharp breath, his whole body tensing. 

He’d never been so much as touched by anyone else before. Jester was... an experience. Certainly an educational one to have as your first time, but a little intense. 

Caleb couldn’t help the grin as he moved up beside her, keeping an eye on Caduceus as he reached out to touch as well. The firbolg’s cock was huge, even keeping his hand well away from the knot there was plenty of space for Jester and Caleb both to hold. His fingers couldn’t quite close around the shaft either, and Caleb fought a low moan. 

Unsure what to do with his own hands, Caduceus set them at his sides on the bed, almost bracing himself. His breathing was already coming faster, new sensations slipping along his skin. 

Jester must have taken his size as a challenge, swirling her tongue slowly from one side of the broad head to the other like he was one of her lollipops. Caleb nudged closer, easing her horn gently back so he could press in for a taste of his own. She moved easily aside for him, stroking a few more times just below the head and presenting it to Caleb. 

The wizard paused a moment, trying to assess before giving in and just trying to stretch his mouth across the head. His jaw strained as he took the tip, lips spread wide as he dipped his tongue into the slit. 

Caduceus sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden heat, his hands jerking at his sides, not sure if he should touch in turn. 

“Oh... oh, mister Caleb, that’s...” he was lost for words, his whole world condensing down to that wonderfully new sensation. Jester made a playfully offended noise, shifting down to lick and suck at the side of Caduceus’ cock instead. 

Caleb drew back for a moment, working his jaw to try and ease the tension. 

“I think we will need to get you wetter,” he told Caduceus in a low voice, watching him through lidded eyes. He could feel Jester shivering happily beside him, watched her shift around to lick up the shaft and slurp across the head. 

“Mmm, get you nice and slick and see how deep we can take you,” she purred in happy agreement, beginning to stroke faster. 

“You don’t have to,” Caduceus said, but hesitantly, not sure how to handle the issue. Not sure if it even was an issue. 

Jester tutted and kept licking, looking up through her lashes to meet his gaze. 

“We want to. I bet I can take more.” 

It was textbook playground taunting and Caleb couldn’t help the snicker as he sat back on his heels, fingers mapping the lines of Caduceus’ cock. He had the lower part of the shaft and it was a conscious effort not to let his hand drop lower, to play with that thick, swelling knot. 

“You can’t take the head yet,” he teased back, happy to follow her lead. 

There really was no point trying to be serious when you had Jester Lavorre in the room. Everything would be going well, and then she’d open her mouth, and the whole thing would devolve into madness. 

She paused her licking to stick her tongue out at Caleb, rising on her knees to slowly take Caduceus into her mouth. The tip, the head, her jaw ached to take him but she kept going as much as she could. Sealing her lips around him almost wasn’t a choice but she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. 

Caduceus cried out, hands jumping to her hair without a thought, clutching at her. It was like nothing he’d felt before, intense and hot and wet and just... incredible. The air felt too thin, his chest heaving as he fought to keep control of his body. To not thrust, not pull, to stay still and let Jester move as she would. 

She’d begun bobbing her head now, trying for more even with her mouth full, that thick, broad head nudging at the back of her throat. The firbolg’s eyes crossed and his hands flew to the sheets, tangling themselves through and squeezing tightly. 

Wet wasn’t a problem now, precome pumping into Jester’s mouth and dripping past her lips before she could swallow it all. Something hot and tight, just barely familiar coiled through Caduceus’ gut, faster than it ever had before. It was all so new. Different, exciting, he couldn’t even find space to think. 

All he had left was sensation and the sight of these two beautiful people between his legs. His eyes moved constantly, from the sweet stretch of Jester’s lips, to their hands both so small on his shaft, to Caleb leaning in to watch, his own gaze hungry on Caduceus’ shaft. He realised dimly that he should probably warn them. 

New as he was, it didn’t seem polite to come without warning. 

A shaking hand moved slowly back to Jester’s hair, not sure if he should tug. He wound up just holding, but her lilac eyes flicked to his face anyway. 

“I...” he swallowed, wet his lips, tried again. His voice felt like it’d been sanded. “I’m close, I think.” 

He’d been afraid they’d be disappointed. That they’d want him to last longer, would expect to be able to do more. He certainly wasn’t expecting Jester to pop off his cock and grin triumphantly at Caleb. 

“Who can’t take the head?” She teased with a delighted giggle, pushing the glistening tip to his lips. 

Caleb pressed a chaste kiss to the tip, eyes bright with laughter when they met hers. 

“I already started preparing him,” he shot back playfully. 

The air in the room seemed dreadfully cold compared to the heat of Jester’s mouth. How had he become so accustomed to it, in so short a time? A soft, needy noise twisted itself from Caduceus’ chest, and Caleb cut off the rest of his retort to bow his head, taking Caduceus gently into his mouth. 

Just the tip first. Just enough for a pulse of precome to fill his mouth, to swipe his tongue across the weeping head. They both stroked him in time, working the rest of his shaft while Caleb carefully eased his way down. 

Caduceus had thought they were giving him a little space to recover, edging him down to last, right up until Caleb sealed his lips around him and sucked. His hips jerked and Jester caught them quickly, before he could push too far into Caleb’s mouth. To keep him from hurting the wizard or to preserve her record was anyone’s guess, but Caleb was fast approaching that point too. 

Again Caduceus’ cock head nudged at the back of a wet, hot throat and he groaned softly. Jester glanced up to meet his eyes, grinning at him, and then leaned in to lick Caleb’s ear. 

“Are you looking at him?” She asked in a teasing voice, loud enough for Caduceus to hear. Caleb fucking ~hummed~ something in response and Caduceus’ hips jerked again as his whole body spasmed. 

Jester laughed because of course she did, her own hand slipping down to stroke slowly at Caleb’s cock. 

“He’s getting real close,” she purred, pressing a kiss to the wizard’s cheek right where it strained around Caduceus’ shaft. 

Unable to tear his eyes away, Caduceus would swear he felt the pressure of her lips. He couldn’t breathe, or couldn’t breathe enough, air rasping in and out and doing nothing for him. 

Jester’s hand began speeding up on his cock, ever so gently brushing almost where Caleb’s lips met. The wizard’s hand sped up to match her and Caduceus’ back arched, a wordless gasp trapped in his throat. 

It had to be wordless. Jester wasn’t done speaking. 

“When he comes, are you going to swallow it all? Or are you going to let me have some too? I bet if you pull back in time there’ll be plenty to share. He’s so ~big~ after all.” 

And oh, Caduceus hadn’t considered that, and clearly neither had Caleb. From his loud moan the human certainly seemed to like the idea, and Caduceus wasn’t about to complain. He wasn’t quite sure what it would mean yet but it didn’t seem it’d be long before he found out. 

Every muscle tightened in a familiar way and his hand jumped to Caleb’s hair and stalled. Torn between tugging, petting, holding him down, Caduceus couldn’t quite form the thought. 

“Caleb... I...” 

“He’s going to come!” Jester chirped happily and the firbolg almost laughed. Almost, if he’d been able to breathe before the most intense orgasm of his life wracked through him, straight into Caleb’s throat. 

Sharing be damned, the human tried to keep it all for himself. As much as he could, but... well, Caduceus was big. Even swallowing as fast as he could, thick come spilled from Caleb’s lips in a wave and he had to pull back, gasping. 

Jester was happy to take his place, a spurt splattering across her cheeks as she leaned down to seal her lips around as much of the head as she could, sucking eagerly. She quickly ran into the same issue Caleb had, each thick spurt more than filling her mouth and sending come flowing from her lips. After a few quick swallows she drew back and Caleb leaned in again for another turn. 

His whole body taut, hips quivering with an aborted need to thrust, Caduceus watched them both from under heavy lids. He just couldn’t catch his breath, air rasping shallow and fast through his lungs. 

He’d never actually thought about volume when he came before. It had never been an issue. Now, with Jester and Caleb lapping at him like cats fighting over cream, faces streaked with his essence, his knot ached to fill. 

Wrapping a hand around it he squeezed gently, coaxing the last few squirts of come from his cock just as Caleb drew back. They splattered across the wizard’s lips and chin and Caduceus groaned softly. He felt utterly wrung out, drained in the most satisfying way as he slumped bonelessly back onto the bed, the wall catching at his shoulders. 

The forced sprawl felt entirely appropriate for how bonelessly contented he was now, light and floating even from just that faint pressure around his knot. His gaze drifted automatically across his companions and down, surveying the scene with a kind of distant interest, like he wasn’t really connected to it. 

They’d made a fucking mess of his lap, of the bedsheets between his legs, not to mention of his two companions. Jester was already giggling, leaning in to lick a stripe through the come on Caleb’s cheek before pressing her face to his, replacing any mess she might have cleaned. 

The wizard certainly wasn’t complaining, turned to greet her with an open mouthed kiss that was instantly returned. They both seemed almost as happy and content as Caduceus was, though he was dimly aware that he should do something to return the favour. 

Fortunately neither of them seemed to be in a rush, because he really couldn’t imagine moving too much at the moment. 

“That was...” he trailed off with a slight frown that almost immediately eased. He didn’t quite have the words, but it didn’t seem to matter. Just those he had had caught their attention again and they separated, Jester grinning her usual mischievous grin, Caleb with a much calmer, more sedate smile. 

“Totally fucking awesome?” The tiefling prompted cheerfully, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to the head of Caduceus’ cock. It felt almost like an electric shock, sharp and over sensitive and he hissed, which made her giggle. 

Caleb coaxed her back gently before she could do it again, his expression a mixture of fondness and exasperation. 

“That about sums it up,” he agreed with a soft chuckle, an arm slipping around Jester’s waist to keep her from temptation. 

Caduceus felt a flash of gratitude but couldn’t quite find the words to thank him. Not without setting Jester cackling. It was just a little too much for him right now, especially so soon after a powerful orgasm. 

Which did remind him of what he’d been getting towards. 

“You guys haven’t...” he hesitated, gesturing down their bodies, and both glanced at their own laps as if to confirm. As usual, Jester responded first, with a cheerful shrug. 

“No, but that was really great and I really enjoyed it. We could do it again if you like?” 

A pained expression flashed across Caduceus’ face and set her giggling raucously. Rolling his eyes, Caleb gave her a playful tug almost into his lap. 

“Leave the poor man alone, Blueberry. You’ve already sucked the life out of him.” 

“With your help,” she shot back with a laugh and Caleb chuckled along with her. Then he leaned in and licked his own stripe through the mess on her cheek. 

“And made a terrible mess of you while we did it,” he teased, fingers rising to brush through the smeared lines of come. 

Abruptly Caduceus wondered if he should apologize. They were his bodily fluids after all. 

“I ah... I’m sorry, I didn’t know how much there’d be... I guess it’s been a while?” He had tried asking if they knew what to expect. Perhaps he should have been more specific? 

His smaller companions looked surprised for a moment, then Jester burst into giggles. Flailing a bit she found his knee and patted it gently, her whole body shaking with the force of her laughter. Cad felt even more confused as she struggled for words. 

“Oh... Caduceus... don’t be sorry! It... it’s...” but anything more coherent was beyond her. Caleb did his best to pick up where she’d left off, giving the firbolg an apologetic smile. 

“I believe she’s trying to tell you that it’s her kink,” he explained, giving Jester a gentle poke in the cheek that she swiped at and entirely failed to hit. “Both of ours,” he added after a moment’s thought, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Caleb wasn’t sure how they hadn’t conveyed their enjoyment, but it did seem best to lay things out plainly where Mister Clay was involved. The firbolg was a simple fellow, and liked to have things stated simply, especially when it came to new experiences. 

Wiping tears from her eyes and further streaking her face, Jester heaved a giggly sigh and nestled into Caleb. 

“I like being marked very much,” she agreed, pressing her cheek back to Caleb’s, ever wary of the angle of her horns. 

Something settled in Caduceus’ chest and he smiled, his free hand rising automatically to stroke through Caleb’s hair. 

“Well then I’m happy I could help,” he decided, letting himself slip back into that boneless enjoyment. 

It wasn’t something he could see himself doing particularly often, but he wasn’t opposed either. It was an interesting experience, and it clearly made his companions happy, which was always nice. 

Part of him wondered how he could return the favour, thinking back to the afternoon he’d spent with a naked Jester in his lap. She’d enjoyed his fingers very much, and they’d been enough for her then. But now, Caleb was here too, and he needed to get off as well. 

They could probably take care of each other, but that didn’t exactly seem fair after they’d both taken such good care of him. 

He must have zoned out more than he thought he had, because Jester and Caleb were talking quietly, wiping each other down with little kisses and what was probably the end of Caleb’s scarf. Caduceus forced himself to sit up again, gesturing for them to join him. 

Jester scrambled directly into his lap, utterly indifferent to the mess, and Caleb slipped up beside him. The wizard’s erection had waned somewhat which seemed like a very convenient indicator now that Caduceus thought about it. 

He still felt pretty much boneless, hooking a finger under Caleb’s chin to tilt his head up for a kiss. 

“And what would each of you like?” He asked, his other arm settling easily around Jester’s waist. 

Human and tiefling eyes shot immediately to his crotch and he had to stifle a laugh. His cock had softened too, receding back into his pouch. Disappointment looked strangely similar on blue and peach faces, but it only lasted a moment. 

Jester kicked her ankles across Caleb’s lap, just far enough down this thighs not to hit anything sensitive, but the human flinched anyway before cuddling in. Pursing her lips she hummed thoughtfully, toes tracing up the side of Caleb’s ribs. 

“Well... I could go for some dick maybe, if Caleb doesn’t mind. Or some fingers. Yours are really big.” She shot Caleb a broad grin, hooking her heel on his hip to coax him closer. “You should let him try them.” 

It took Caduceus a moment to parse that last bit. The way she talked like Caleb wasn’t right there beside them, like he couldn’t hear her. The way Caleb’s whole body relaxed with every word, becoming soft and pliant against his side. 

The wizard’s gaze had dropped to his hand now, Caleb’s cock stiffening as he examined the large, thick fingers. On a whim Caduceus cupped the side of his ass and squeezed and Caleb shuddered. 

“He really likes large,” Jester confided in a stage whisper, her grin frankly diabolical as she watched Caleb whimper softly. 

Caduceus cleared his throat, glancing from one to the other. As usual, Jester seemed to know what she was doing, happy and comfortable in her skin. Caleb was less sure or at least quieter. Happy to take whatever was given to him, but not really asking for anything. 

That didn’t quite sit right with Caduceus. How was he supposed to know what the human wanted if he wasn’t going to ask? 

Apparently Jester knew. He’d have to ask her if there was some kind of secret to getting Caleb to open up. It could be as simple as time, experience, as having tried and played with similar things before. 

That was an interesting thought. Caduceus had never had much interest in sex, but knowing just how much it could help those rare occasions was... tempting. It wasn’t like he needed to get his dick involved just to learn what they liked. 

Happy to have a resolution, Caduceus smiled, tugging Caleb in as close as he could get and giving Jester a gentle squeeze. 

“Can you show me what else Caleb likes?” He asked Jester softly, his eyes on Caleb for that happy shudder. It came as expected, even as Jester squeaked happily and bounced in his lap, her ass and thighs now slick with his essence, spilling over to tackle Caleb to the sheets. 

“Oooh, this will be so much fun! Do you want to like, help at all, or just watch? Oh, Cay-leb, what shall I do to you first!” She was all but vibrating with excitement, Caleb clearly trying not to laugh as he caught her. 

His eyes were still fixed on Caduceus. Waiting for an answer. The firbolg smiled, stroking soft fingers along the wizard’s thigh. 

“I would like to help if I can, yes. It seems only fair,” he pointed out when both turned to him, happy and excited. Caleb’s eyes were fixed on his hands again and Jester had already noticed, a devious grin on her lips. 

“Well, one thing Caleb ~really~ likes is teasing, right Caleb?” She purred, fingers walking along the wizard’s hip to flick at his cock. His breath hitched, head falling back just a little as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Ja,” he whispered, hands twitching just a little at her hips. 

And then Jester sat up, happy as you please, and wriggled free from Caleb’s grasp. 

“Okay! Up you get Caleb, on Caduceus’ lap with your back to his chest.” It was clearly an order and Caleb moved without thinking to follow it, pushing himself off the bed and standing before Caduceus before pausing. 

“If you don’t mind?” He murmured softly, and Caduceus smiled. He wasn’t sure what Jester had planned but if he’d learned one thing it was that Jester knew what she was doing. 

“Of course.” Large, furred hands took Caleb’s waist, guiding the wizard around and back to sit in his lap. 

Jester surveyed their positioning, still all but buzzing with excitement. She patted impatiently at the inside of Caleb’s knees and tutted. 

“Now now, Caleb, legs nice and wide open. On either side of Caddy’s legs, that’ll keep you all spread and pretty. Hmm...” she paused, tapping the side of her chin as she considered this new position, then snapped her fingers and grinned. “And hands behind your back! Wrists together so Caduceus can hold them for you and you can’t move.” 

Caduceus hesitated a moment, not sure if this was a good idea, but then Caleb gave a soft little whimper and ducked his head, his spread legs opening further and back arching. 

“Yes, Jester,” he murmured, moving his arms back faster than Caduceus would have thought possible. 

Given all that encouragement, it seemed only fair to grasp those slim wrists together. He could fit both into the grip of one large hand. Caleb fucking moaned as thick fingers closed around his arms. 

Trapped. 

Held. 

Safe. 

Fucking Jester knew how much he liked to be restrained. He knew she’d been enjoying the chance to show someone less experienced around. Should have been expecting it from the moment she’d come running to find him. 

Not that he was complaining; hells, he’d have a hard time finding the words to thank her for it. She knew exactly how to render him speechless. 

And she was watching him again, that spark of laughter subsuming a slowly rising sense of calm. Of control, washing gently across that bouncing, wriggling excitement. She was in charge now, and this was her vision. 

And it wasn’t quite done yet. 

Cocking her head to one side, her smile slipped just a little devious. 

“Nooo,” she said slowly, relishing the way Caleb’s head snapped immediately to face her, “that’s not quite right. Hold his arms above his head, Caduceus. Just enough that he has to really stretch.” 

Caleb whimpered again as Caduceus released his wrists, arms immediately rising into position, thighs straining to get just what she asked for. That sweet stretch, that hint of tension, knowing it came just from how big Caduceus was... it was already doing something deep in his gut, pressing all the right buttons. 

Having an audience only helped. Caduceus was watching them both carefully, attentively, with the same kind of eager studiousness he’d showed Jester when they were alone. Being the focus of that much attention was... intoxicating in its own way. 

Knowing just how observant the man was, and how carefully he trained that focus and would catch every last twitch... It sent shivers down Caleb’s spine in the best way possible. The same things Caleb usually worried about took on a whole new light spread across Caduceus’ thighs. He felt open, exposed, wider than he had before. 

Caduceus watched the little shifts, changes in demeanour as Caleb relaxed at his touch. Watched Jester settled between his legs, happy and content as a cat. She clearly already knew what Caleb liked, directing the pair of them exactly how she wanted them, and Caleb readily responded. 

After their own afternoon together, after talking about playing with the others, she was very happy to give him a more directed lesson in pleasure. And then maybe Caleb could show him a little of what she liked. Not that he’d done a bad job trying to work it out on his own; he could do some experimenting with Caleb too. 

The firbolg’s large hand closed around both the wizard’s wrists again, pulling them just that little bit higher and making the human arch under him. A soft, desperate noise slipped from Caleb’s lips and Jester watched Clay smile and nod, like he’d been expecting it. 

He was learning very fast, and she couldn’t help being just a little proud. Like she was responsible in some small way, just because she’d brought him in. Caddy was a very good student. 

Caleb looked so small like that, thighs straining wide open to fit across Caduceus’ legs, his shoulders barely reaching the firbolg’s pecs even with his arms held high. Small and delicate and so, so pretty. 

He’d look even prettier flushed and streaked with his own come as well as Caduceus’. 

Jester had several excellent ideas about how to make that happen. No use beating around the bush either. 

Nodding her approval, Jester crawled onto the edge of the bed at Caduceus’ knees, so close she could feel the warmth of Caleb’s skin on hers. Her hands moved to his hips, guiding him up and exactly into the position she wanted him in. 

He moved so easily at her touch, so sweetly pliable in a way she’d not seen this early into a session before. 

He ~really~ liked how large Caduceus was. 

She couldn’t blame him. 

“Okay, so first thing is, Caleb likes being able to please you. So you’ve got to call him your good boy, or sweet little pet, or things like that a lot,” she told Caduceus, fingers now gliding from Caleb’s hips up his chest, just enjoying the touch. “Isn’t that right, my good boy?” 

Usually when they switched dynamics like this it’d take Caleb a little while to fall into it. She’d expect a half hearted glare, especially teasing him like that, but now he just let his eyes fall shut, head falling back like she’d been domming him all along. 

“Yes, mistress,” he murmured, and a pleased shiver ran down Jester’s spine. She rewarded him with a kiss, slow and sweet, then drew back to grin up at the firbolg. 

“No nasty names though. He works super hard to do everything you ask for, so you’ve got to tell him when he’s doing it right and give him some sugar.” 

Caduceus looked confused for a moment, glancing around like she’d have a donut on hand to feed him. Which really wasn’t the worst idea in the world, honestly. Something for another time. 

Her wandering fingers now reaching Caleb’s chin, she pressed two gently into his mouth and he began to suck thirstily. Rocking them in and out slowly, she kept eye contact with Caduceus. 

Caleb would fucking kill for Clay to be able to properly dominate him with those large hands, and she’d seen some of that potential in the easy way he’d taken control of her when asked to play. All he’d need was a little... guidance. 

“What if I want to give him what he wants?” Caduceus asked in a low voice, his free hand coming to rest experimentally at Caleb’s side, imitating Jester’s gently meandering touch. The wizard shuddered and pressed into it, thighs clenching around his knees. 

Jester considered the question for a moment, still slowly fucking Caleb’s mouth with her fingers. 

“Well... he doesn’t like asking for what he wants,” she said thoughtfully, confirming what Clay had noticed earlier, “but if you ask him real nicely and tease him for a while, he’s reeeeeally good at begging.” 

Her grin turned suddenly wicked as a thought occurred and she slipped her fingers from Caleb’s mouth. If he’d been in his right mind that grin would have seriously worried the wizard. Or given him an erection to pound nails. 

“Wanna see?” 

Caduceus’ smile widened, soft and happy and far, far too innocently sweet. 

“Yes please.” 

Jester had to giggle. 

“I bet you could beg real nicely too,” she mused thoughtfully, then dismissed the idea for now. She just couldn’t wait to tease Caleb. He’d already been waiting so long. 

Slipping back off the bed, she pushed Caduceus’ knees open so she could kneel between them again, spreading Caleb’s legs even further. They had to be almost painfully wide now, not that Caleb ever seemed to mind a little pain. His cock was conveniently just at face height now, just perfectly ready for her to lean up and lick. 

Salty precome was already beginning to ooze down his shaft so she took a moment to clean him up, suckling gently at the head and dipping her tongue into the slit. She took him in hand as she popped off, grinning up at Caduceus. 

“There’s a bottle of oil on the table next to you there. You’ll need to get two of your fingers nice and slick.” 

Caleb knew exactly where she was going with it, his hips jerking as he whimpered. Less experienced, Caduceus hesitated, a little lost in the process. 

“I’m not sure I can do that while holding onto Mister Caleb...” he said slowly, looking across to the little bottle of lubricant. He could reach it certainly, but getting the top off and getting himself slicked up would be another story. 

Jester grinned, just a hint of that excited little shimmy in her hips. It didn’t fit quite as well while she was in control but she’d never been one to worry about things like that. 

“That’s okay, we have a plan for that.” She caught Caleb’s chin gently, rising and forcing his face level with hers and waiting until his eyes met her own. It took a moment, the wizard squirming with anticipation and fully distracted by want and need. 

When she was sure she had both their attention, she let her thumb stroke slowly across his bottom lip. 

“Caleb. Stay. Don’t move your arms or I will have to punish you.” 

Caleb’s breath hitched but he nodded, fingers locking through one another. Caduceus looked intrigued, not sure how her words would hold the wizard like his hand, but certainly not doubting her. He let go carefully, watching as Caleb arched just a little more, getting his weight carefully balanced. Held position. 

Maybe he took a little longer than he had to slicking the fingers of one hand. It was just... fascinating to watch. The little shifts as Caleb held posture. The lovely way his back curved, the slight tremor in his thighs. 

Jester’d shifted back between his legs again, cool blue fingers stroking over pale skin as she kissed and nibbled her way up his inner thigh. Not at his cock again, not just yet. Not when he was trying so hard to be good and still, every muscle tense. His breathing came harsh and ragged at her touch and Caduceus almost felt he was drinking the man in. All those little outward signs of just how fucking much he wanted this. 

“Good boy,” Caduceus murmured, remembering Jester’s advice, and Caleb’s head fell back helplessly to gaze at him, eyes full of naked want. It drew a broad smile to his lips, taking just a moment with his dry hand to stroke across Caleb’s shaking hip. 

He was so... delicate. Vulnerable in a way Caduceus really couldn’t have imagined until having him in this room. Unwrapped from not only his clothes, but all those walls and barriers he kept between himself and the world. 

It was almost intoxicating, seeing such a reserved man giving himself so completely up to them. A trust that left Caduceus so humbled and open. 

Caleb’s eyes closed a moment, body tensing with the need to push into that touch, but knowing he’d been told to keep still. The need to move tingled under every inch of his skin, and the longer it went unsatisfied the more it pushed him toward those heady clouds of subspace. 

He was good. 

He was theirs. 

He could do whatever they wanted. 

Wetting his lips, he managed a small sigh as his head dropped back down. 

“Please...” 

Eager to reward that effort, and maybe to make it just a little easier, Caduceus held his slick hand out for Jester to inspect. 

“Like this?” He asked. 

She raised her head to check, thumbs brushing just below the crease where thighs met groin. Wrapping her hand around a finger she gave it a gentle squeeze, feeling the oil squish through fur. 

“Mm, what do you think, Caleb?” She asked teasingly, grinning up at the wizard. “Would you like one of mine first, or should we just let Caduceus split you open?” 

Caleb’s grip on his own hands redoubled as a shudder of want rocked through him. If he could have somehow become even more still he would have, muscles locking with the need to behave. To show them just how good he could be, to earn that reward. 

His tongue felt thick and heavy again, too dry to speak, and he forced himself to swallow. He never knew when Jester would require a verbal answer from him or when his body would be answer enough. Especially when she wanted to hear him beg. 

This time, she laughed and leaned in to lick slowly up the base of his cock. 

“A little bit more then Caduceus,” she directed the firbolg, thumbs skimming just that little bit higher to nudge at Caleb’s sack, “he’s going to be real tight. Caleb reeeeeeeally likes being opened nice and wide before he gets fucked.” 

Already reaching for the bottle, Caduceus hesitated. 

“I... don’t know that I’ll be able to fuck him.” He’d not even thought about it for today, and all of a sudden that worried him. 

Would Caleb expect it? Would he need it? It had been a long time, and Caduceus knew he’d come quickly, but he hadn’t thought it would be a problem. Not if he just wanted to see. 

Jester grinned and pressed a kiss to the top of Caduceus’ thigh where it rested between Caleb’s. 

“You don’t need to fuck him with your dick, Caddy. I still don’t know if I’m going to ride him, or have him fuck me, or maybe I’ll get some of my toys and fuck him. There’s lots of choices, but the important bit is that he’s really going to like taking your finger. We could even make him come just from that if you like?” 

It was an intriguing proposition, and Caduceus might almost have doubted her if he hadn’t felt the way Caleb’s whole body tightened at the very idea. His smile slipped back, slow and thoughtful as he brought his now even wetter finger back to press up between the human’s cheeks. 

This time Caleb whined, body straining with the need to hold still when all he wanted was to spread his legs even wider, to push back and down and take that thick finger. 

“Please,” he gasped, head falling back into his own arm to look beseechingly up at the firbolg. It seemed to remind Caduceus at least as he started, then raised his dry hand to take Caleb’s wrists again. 

“Of course... sorry Caleb. I think I’d like that very much, Miss Jester.” Without being prompted he tugged on Caleb’s wrists just a little, pulling him up and ever so slightly off balance, until Caduceus was supporting most of his weight. 

The human swung a bit, testing he couldn’t fall, and let himself go boneless in Caduceus’ grasp with a soft sigh. Jester grinned up at him from the trail of bites she was leaving across Caleb’s thighs. 

“You’re really good at this,” she commented cheerfully, pressing another kiss to Caleb’s hip. 

A soft bloom of pleasure blossomed in Caduceus’ chest. It was so nice to hear and he couldn’t help a soft, genuine smile. And helped him understand just a little more why Caleb liked it so much. 

“I am? Thank you.” It felt good to know he was doing it right. Especially when he really wasn’t thinking much about what he was doing. His finger slipped slowly down to rub gently against Caleb’s puckered hole, smearing lube across without quite pushing in. 

The wizard whimpered softly and Jester stifled a laugh, kissing her way along to Caleb’s leaking shaft and trailing her tongue up the side. 

“So if you want to finger him til he comes, should I not suck him off?” She asked ever so sweetly, layering on the false innocence so thick even Caduceus paused to wonder. 

Trapped between them, Caleb let his eyes fall shut, melting easily into nothing but sensation. She’d wanted him to beg, asked him to show Caddy just how good he was at it, and he was good... but this? Being talked about like he was their doll, their plaything, it helped him to slip deeper, further into that place where even his past melted away. Where all he had to do was be good. 

Caduceus considered the question very seriously, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

He’d really, really liked having their mouths on him. Caleb would probably like it too. But then Jester had said Caleb would like taking his fingers, and maybe he’d come just from that. 

Something white hot and almost possessive curled through Caduceus’ gut. A vestige of control, something he hadn’t felt in... so long. 

Maybe that was what he liked so much about having Caleb in hand. Maybe that was what Caleb liked so much too; handing over every ounce of his control to Caduceus. That would work out very well, and an almost dopey smile spread across Caduceus face as he considered that too. 

Jester seemed perfectly happy to take or give up her control too, switching between roles pretty much as Caleb wanted her to. It was nice, and she was a pretty good guide and teacher, showing him what Caleb liked. 

If she wanted to relax and release her control for a while, he could probably handle both of them. 

She’d stopped while he thought, nuzzling and biting marks all up Caleb’s sensitive inner thighs, and the wizard was trembling in his grasp again. A steady stream of low, breathy “Please”s was dropping from his lips now, hips twitching with each new bite. The sight of all that pretty pale skin dotted with red was almost a distraction on its own, but Caduceus forced himself to focus. 

There were so many other lovely things he’d like to watch both of them do. That in mind, he gave her a soft, slightly unsure smile, trailing the fingers of his wet hand ever so gently up the inside of Caleb’s thighs. 

“Don’t you want something for yourself though Jester? I wouldn’t want you to feel left out.” 

The surprise on her face showed she certainly hadn’t been thinking about it, and for a moment he had to wonder why. If she felt half the insistent, gnawing ache he had, how was she focused on anything else? 

But then, Caleb had been the same sat between his knees. Both eager, excited, enthusiastic to give pleasure without any thought of receiving in return. They must know something he didn’t about the enjoyment to be had giving pleasure to another. Or it might just have been how commonly they felt such urges. 

Practice makes perfect, after all. 

Caleb trembling apart in his hands and spread across his thighs was certainly giving him ideas. 

Jester just grinned at him and shrugged, her tongue flicking out to trace the underside of Caleb’s cock. 

“I figure even if Caleb can’t get it up again, he’s real good with his fingers and tongue, and I know you’re real good with your fingers too! I can wait as long as I get to play with Caleb.” There was that sweet, sultry satisfaction in her voice again, in that slow smile as she nuzzled Caleb’s inner thigh. 

It brought a broad, delighted smile across Caduceus’ face too, that and new possibilities. 

“Oh, I could use my tongue?” He asked, and Jester’s smile broke into a giggle again, burying her face in the crease of Caleb’s hip as the wizard keened softly. Maybe it was obvious to her, but Caduceus hadn’t really thought about much in the way of options. 

Maybe it was something Caleb could show him. 

The wizard looked on the verge of collapse if Caduceus hadn’t already been holding him, his whole body arched and almost boneless. Like he was floating, loose and pliable in Caduceus’ grasp. He’d never seen anything like it, but he certainly wanted to know more. 

Wanted to know if this was a human/tiefling thing. If Caleb would be half as vocal or as expressive as Jester when he finally came. If this easy, gentle surrender was anything like her more enthusiastic submission. 

Wanted to know every single thing Jester knew about getting Caleb to this place, how to take him apart so sweetly until all the walls came down. Wanted to know if he could take her there too. If this was something he could do with Fjord, a way to work beneath the skin and really understand him. 

He had a strong feeling that Beau and Nott would not be receptive to this kind of bonding, which was a shame. But he was new to... well, all of this, and three people was plenty to start with. There were other, more familiar ways he could work to understand them. 

Taking Jester at her word, he let his finger slowly push against Caleb’s now well slicked hole. The little ring of muscle tensed for just a moment before relaxing to let him in and Caleb moaned again. Even with just the tip, he began moving his hips in small, bouncing circles, hands clenched into fists in Caduceus’ grip. 

Jester’s hand shot out immediately and caught him on the ass, sending pale flesh jiggling and a choked moan from the wizard’s throat. 

“Keep still, Caleb,” she purred and he keened, his hole clenching tight around Caduceus as if trying to suck him in on its own. 

But he stilled. Obeyed. Breathed raggedly for a moment before looking up through his lashes at Jester, licking his lips to wet them. 

He knew what they wanted. 

“More,” the wizard murmured, muscles tensing just a little with the effort of not moving, “please, more.” 

He sounded... raw. Already coming apart in so many small ways, Caduceus could almost taste it. The firbolg withdrew his finger just a little, testing, knowing just how badly Caleb wanted to move on him. A tiny shiver shot down the wizard’s spine, but he didn’t move. 

“Good boy,” he said softly, head dipping until his lips nearly brushed Caleb’s ear. The human whimpered, his hands clenched tightly up in Caduceus’ grasp. 

“Please, Caduceus,” he gasped, head flopping back to rest against the firbolg’s shoulder, thighs trembling even as he hung, “Mister Clay, I need... I need more.” 

“Tell him what you need, Caleb,” Jester hummed teasingly from waist level, sucking softly little marks along his pelvis now. He was going to be covered in her bites again, and couldn’t help hoping she’d leave some large enough to bruise. 

Something to really remember tonight by. 

Something else to beg for, when he was less distracted by that gloriously huge, utterly soaked finger rubbing slowly across his hole. 

“Need your fingers,” he gasped, biting down the need to beg for even more than that, thighs _aching_ to squeeze around and fuck himself on anything Caduceus would give him, “need them inside, to open me up, to fuck me...” 

Absurdly, Caduceus felt his cheeks heat up with the litany, more flustered with every word Caleb spoke. The words were the very tamest of what they’d done so far, he had a finger inside the man, it was just... so pretty, spilling from his lips like that. To finally hear Caleb really say what he wanted. 

He had to imagine it must be very arousing for people who were really into that; even he wanted to hear more. So he pushed his finger slowly, slowly back into the wizard, feeling smooth muscles stretch around him. 

He felt powerful. In control, helping, it felt so fucking good to actually know what he had to do. And to be able to watch Caleb’s muscles twitch, his stomach jumping as though fighting the urge to arch his back, or thrust his hips. 

Yeah, he wouldn’t mind doing this again. 

Glancing down to Jester, he carefully pressed a little further in, not sure what would be too much. Too fast. Caleb didn’t give a fuck, opening easily around him and begging for more, sweet words falling from his lips in a stream now that he was finally getting what he wanted. 

“Gods... more, please, please, just a little deeper... I need it, need your fingers, please, Caduceus, I can’t...” his words trailed off into a loud moan as Caduceus sunk his finger in to the second knuckle. 

Nuzzling at the side of his neck, Caduceus let his lips brush the human’s skin, tasting sweat and musk. Caleb’s ass was tighter than Jester’s pussy, hot and clenching around him. All but dripping with the lube he worked into the man. Hot, sweet, and so responsive. 

“You were right, miss Jester,” he murmured, rocking his finger slowly in and out, “he sounds wonderful.” 

Cheeks flushing at the words, Caleb whimpered softly and fought down an urge to squirm. He was being good, he was doing what they wanted. The knowledge sat in his chest like a beacon, glowing gentle reassurance with every word. 

Jester wanted him to come on Caduceus’ fingers and oh he knew that he could, that one thick digit already setting his nerves alight with every stroke. He just needed just a little more. Maybe faster, maybe deeper, maybe another thick finger and just the idea made him shiver. 

He could feel the orgasm building, hot and sweet as it coiled through his bones. Not in any rush. Just there, rising heat and hunger in a lackadaisical way that was so very Caduceus. 

The taller cleric wanted to hear him beg, and remembering that sent another beautiful spill of words from his lips. 

“Please... more, please, I can take it, Caduceus...” 

“Sir,” Jester corrected from between his legs, nipping at the shaking inside of one thigh. Tempting as the wizard’s cock was, red and leaking before her, he had so much more lovely skin for her to mark. 

Caduceus wanted to see what Caleb could do, to watch him come untouched, and she was more than happy to help. A scattering of red marks and bruises mapped across Caleb’s hips and legs now, darker everywhere his breath had hitched as she stopped to play. It wasn’t enough to distract him from that slow, delicate stretch of Caduceus’ fingers. Just an extra song of sensation along every nerve. 

A couple almost made the shape of little dicks, but it was tricky to do with nothing but her mouth. 

Caleb sobbed above her, dangling from Caduceus’ grip and that probably needed checking too. Jester slipped her hands under his ass, carefully taking the wizard’s weight and raising him gently. He whimpered just a little at her touch and Caduceus paused, looking down at her quizzically. She grinned back. 

“We can’t leave him hanging for too long,” she explained softly, pressing gentle kisses to the soft curve of Caleb’s stomach, “he won’t notice if it hurts his wrists and shoulders.” 

Which wasn’t strictly true; as much as Caleb was aware of anything, he could feel the burning pain building along his shoulders and arms. He just didn’t care. It all blended in, nothing but that rush of sensation and satisfaction and need. 

His body didn’t matter. His wants didn’t matter. The only thing that was real was their satisfaction, their pleasure, their commands moving his body. 

And Jester still cared enough to make sure he wouldn’t be hurt. 

It added a beautiful touch of reassurance to the space, knowing he was safe. Safer than he’d felt in... gods it must have been years. 

Caduceus made a soft noise of agreement, lowering Caleb’s wrists gently until his arms were bent in front of him, the wizard still firmly impaled on his finger. 

“How will we know when it’s too much if he won’t?” He asked Jester, frowning thoughtfully at the shuddering muscles of Caleb’s back. 

Jester shrugged happily, lowering Caleb until he was sitting across Caduceus thigh, leaned forward against her shoulder to let Caduceus keep slowly fucking him open. The firbolg paused a moment longer, feeling Caleb’s asshole flutter around his finger. 

“Will he need a break?” He asked just a little uncertainly and Jester laughed. 

“He’ll be just fine. Make him come real good and then we’ll cuddle him up and clean him off and take care of him til he comes down. He’s just in subspace.” 

The word made Caduceus cock his head thoughtfully, even as he slowly began moving his finger again. 

“Subspace?” It wasn’t something he’d heard of before, or could really guess at. Something Jester should have anticipated, really. 

She stroked idly through Caleb’s hair, tracing light patterns across his back with her claws, and wondered how to explain. 

“It’s... kind of... not really like being drunk? But you go outside yourself a bit. Everything feels all lovely and floaty and all you want to do is do whatever the person who put you in subspace wants. Like there’s nothing bad in the world and you’re all just lovely happy feelings.” 

She worried at her lower lip, not fully satisfied with that explanation. 

“Oh, and usually you can’t talk so good? So you’ve gotta watch for him going all quiet like this,” she added, lifting Caleb’s head gently by the hair and lowering it back onto her shoulder. “It means he’s really vulnerable and you have to take super good care of him, because it’s a whole rush when you come down. Caleb cries sometimes.” 

There was a hint of fondness in her voice now, and just a little sadness. She knew all too well just how intense it was to come down from subspace; she’d done it a fair few times, and it could be rough. Tears were pretty normal, but... well, it was different when she was the domme. 

Even knowing all the whys and wherefores, that they were happy tears, she couldn’t stand watching Caleb cry. Luckily when he was coming down from subspace, what he needed was exactly the coddling and tender kisses his tears coaxed, so that worked out. Just the kind of comfort he’d normally shy away from or deny himself. It was pretty intense for a domme too, that rush of power and control and caring for someone so completely. 

Glancing up at Caduceus, she almost giggled watching the fur bunch in the furrow of his frown. Almost like a tiny unicorn horn between his brows. Finally he nodded surely, a smile spreading across his face. 

“I think I’d like to try that sometime,” he decided with another nod, crooking his finger in Caleb and wringing a soft noise from the wizard. 

None of their words mattered to Caleb. None but his name on Jester’s lips. Where it should be. It was all just a background hum to the glorious sensations that massive finger was stroking into him. Stroking through his very core, almost a balm across his soul. 

Even the arousal was just set dressing, distant to that beautifully calm, centred bliss. Like for once in his life, he was finally exactly where he should be. 

Jester herself blinked in surprise and then grinned broadly, doing her best not to wiggle with glee while she was supporting all of Caleb’s weight. 

“Oooh, Caduceus, that would be so much fun! And we can totally do it without any sexy stuff too, so we can talk about what else you would like to try, and how we can try and get you there, and then we can just do it whenever you want!” Already her mind was buzzing with possibilities, her enthusiasm catching as Caduceus smiled broadly back. 

“That sounds nice,” he agreed happily, pausing and looking down at Caleb. “Should I give him another finger.” 

“He did ask so prettily,” Jester agreed with a soft giggle, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s shoulder. The begging had trailed off as he drifted away but he managed a soft noise at the praise, pressing into her touch. 

Caduceus’ smile was almost possessive as he watched the wizard squirm, letting the pad of his middle finger rub slowly against his hole. There wasn’t an ounce of tension, no resistance, just the slow stretch as Caleb opened for him. On an impulse he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the back of the wizard’s neck. 

“You’re taking this so well Mister Caleb... are you ready for more?” He knew he’d done something right when Jester shivered happily, her pupils dilating just a little. Caleb keened, squirming and pushing back for more, begging in all but words. 

For a moment Caduceus nearly hesitated, suddenly worried he’d not stretched enough, but... well, Caleb had liked that. And that sweet, thirsty hole opened so well to take that second finger sliding in alongside the first, Caleb slowly shaking apart. 

Caduceus had to lean back again to watch in something like awe, that ring of muscle stretching wide around two fingers that somehow only made Caleb’s waist look smaller. It shouldn’t have fit, but... Caleb was undeniably taking him. 

Jester was watching too, licking her lips and murmuring a steady stream of praise into Caleb’s hair. Caduceus didn’t catch much of it; it was hard to focus on anything but Caleb. 

The man looked like he was about to split in half, soft and pliant and moaning loudly. The uncertainty was back now and Caduceus found himself looking to Jester for guidance, forcing his eyes from that tight hole stretched around him. 

She seemed perfectly sure, gently stroking Caleb’s hair between those soft coos of encouragement. As he tried to pay attention he caught words like “so good”, “so large”, “so well”. But he couldn’t quite see Caleb’s face buried in the crook of her neck, lost in all his hair. 

Catching him watching, she gave him a broad grin and raised her voice a little. 

“You’re close now, aren’t you? Just a little more and he can watch you come on his fingers, just like he wanted. My lovely boy. I’m so proud of you.” 

Caduceus’ breath hitched as Caleb clenched around him at the words, a little spasm of want and need and beautiful little whimpers that left him... well, it wasn’t aroused. Not like he’d been with both of them between his legs. Not quite in charge the way he’d been with Jester, exploring her body at her whim. 

He felt protective. Possessive. A sudden, burning need to wring those noises from Caleb himself, to hear more of them. He pushed a little further, seating his fingers to the knuckle and relishing Caleb’s groan. 

There wasn’t anything even remotely like words in them anymore. Nothing of the deeply shuttered, utterly contained man he’d come to know, all walls stripped away between him and the world. Nothing holding back that intensity, that burning need. 

And Caduceus felt powerful. In control. And so, so hungry for more, so grateful to Caleb and to Jester for giving him this. In a world so wild, so utterly beyond him, this felt like something he could really, fully understand some day. Something simple in a world that wasn’t. 

And then Jester gave him a grin that was pure devilry, her fingers sneaking down Caleb’s back to press at his wrist, lining up with the two inside and pushing them into another position. 

“Have you found his prostate yet, Caduceus?” She asked far, far too sweetly for the way Caleb gasped like he was drowning. Not sure what she meant but eager for more, Caduceus followed what he thought she was doing, stroking ever so gently until he felt something a little different in Caleb’s walls. Almost spongy. 

He didn’t have much time to dissect the feeling because the first curious press made Caleb howl, his whole body arching and clamping down around those thick fingers as an orgasm wracked through him. A little startled, Caduceus caught him as he bucked, pulling the wizard’s back to his chest to brace him. 

It was all too much for Caleb. That stretch, Jester’s praise, the final push to his prostate and now, being hauled up like a doll? Just taken and moved and so, so owned. It was a release in more ways than the purely physical, letting something go in his very soul to be so completely owned by his clerics. 

Jester squealed in delight, following Caleb up to kiss him hungrily, his release splattering her chest and stomach. He was all but putty in her hands, lips opening eagerly as he fell back against Caduceus’ fur. In a quick movement Jester was in Clay’s lap as well, snuggled up to sandwich Caleb firmly between them. 

When all the excitement seemed to be over, Caduceus cleared his throat. 

“Should... should I take my fingers out now miss Jester?” 

Momentarily surprised by the question Jester burst into giggles and pressed another kiss to Caleb’s cheek. 

“Probably, yeah. Slowly though. Never pull anything big out of someone’s ass too quick or they can prolapse,” she directed, shimmying back just enough that she could take Caleb’s weight again. 

Well. 

That did not sound good. 

About to start working his fingers out, Caduceus paused. 

“Prolapse?” It wasn’t a familiar word, but something about the shape of it made him think of healing. Sounded like one of those medical terms he might have heard somewhere. 

Jester nodded cheerfully, her hands slipping down to Caleb’s hips to steady them. The wizard just nuzzled in closer to her, blissfully floating in afterglow and submission. 

“It means his guts will try and follow you and his asshole turns inside out. You’ve gotta use a lot of lube for the really big stuff and you can’t just whip it out cuz while it won’t happen all the time, it’s really not good when it does. I haven’t ever seen it but the Traveler told me all about it and showed me scrolls and things. You’ll be fine so long as you take it slow and gentle,” she added when he still wasn’t moving. 

Apparently sex was even more complicated than he’d expected. For a moment Caduceus considered just going back to his regular stance; it was a lot of work, and it wasn’t really something he needed or wanted. But... 

Caleb was still a happy, pliant puddle of a man. More relaxed than Caduceus had ever seen him, even since rescuing the friends he’d nearly lost. And that heady rush of power and control was still bubbling its way through his veins. 

Jester had said sex wasn’t really necessary for him to find a subspace. And... it was nice to be needed. Wanted, tangibly shown that he was doing something good. Jester certainly seemed to know her stuff and was more than happy to share and guide him. 

No need to make any permanent decisions anyway, Caduceus decided, moving deliberately slowly and carefully to work his fingers from Caleb’s heat. Now that he was paying obsessive attention, he could really feel the smooth walls of muscles rubbing against his fur. Made sense why Jester had had him use so much lubricant; it seemed Caleb already didn’t want to let him go. 

“Is there anything else like that I should know about?” He asked, not quite able to look up now that she’d put prolapsing in his head. Something she probably guessed if the giggle she gave was any indication. 

“Probably a bunch of things, if you tell me what you’d wanna try I can make you a list,” she said cheerfully, giving Caleb’s cheeks a gentle squeeze. It pulled another soft, animal sound from him and she cooed back softly. 

Fingers finally free, Caduceus was able to meet her eyes now to give her a bemused smile. 

“I’m afraid I don’t even know what the options are,” he confessed a little sheepishly. Jester’s grin broadened and she shifted back, guiding Caleb with her so they weren’t straddling Caduceus’ lap anymore. 

“Well, we need to take care of Caleb for now, but I can make some suggestions and you can think about what you might like? Aftercare is super important no matter what you’re doing, so we need to get him cleaned up and make sure he knows he’s loved. You’ll have suggestions for Caddy too, won’t you Caleb?” She asked cheerfully, not really expecting an answer. 

Caleb was in no fit state to give her one, still happily adrift in a wonderfully soft world where he had no past or future, just a limp, satiated body and the tender care of his dominant. Two, if Caduceus could be persuaded to try again, and oh Caleb wanted him to try. 

No thoughts, no stress... it might well explain Caduceus’ own peaceful demeanour. 

But for now Caleb was more than happy to float, to let himself be moved. Every limb felt like it’d been filled with pudding, but Jester and Caduceus moved him so easily there was no need for him to try. 

He’d never felt so completely owned in any kind of good way. 

Caduceus himself noticed a problem though. 

“What about you, Jester? Caleb was going to teach me about tongues.” 

The wizard managed another soft noise at the sound of his name, but certainly didn’t seem in any condition to teach. Jester giggled again and stroked his cheeks gently, then rose easily from the bed to grab a cloth. 

“Well, I don’t think any of us were expecting how much he’d like your fingers. I didn’t think he’d come this far into subspace, but this can be the one I owed you, and Caleb can teach you later if you’re both up for it.” She dipped into her bag for a moment, pulling a water-skin to wet the cloth and gently scrubbing the remnants of Caleb and Caduceus’ release from her skin. 

A few quick rinses and she was back, gently wiping Caleb down too. Caduceus watched for a moment, waiting to see if there was anything to this that he might not understand either. No, this seemed simple. The same kind of care and attention he’d show for any soul who needed healing in the Grove. 

That was nice. An added touch of familiarity amongst the new. And it meant he could help Jester carefully position Caleb in the bed, massaging any remaining tension from his shoulders and arms. From his legs and hips where they’d been spread wide across Caduceus’ lap. 

The wizard still seemed to be in a world of his own, but this one at least was open to them. Just a sleepy, blissed out satiety as he began to come down. They spoke to him without pushing for an answer, and Caduceus had no trouble there. 

Leaving a space for people to speak was very much a Grove skill, as was knowing he may not receive any response. 

He was just helping Jester stretch out her own legs alongside him when Caleb began to shiver, and immediately the tiefling rolled down to tuck herself back into his chest. This time Caduceus needed no prompting to join them, once more sandwiching Caleb between naked bodies. 

Coming down was hard, Jester had said. A lot of powerful emotions, a powerful rush dying down. A lot to come back to, for Caleb Widogast. 

And Caduceus was good at that too. Being a solid, comforting rock for people who were overwhelmed had been most of his interaction with people over the past few cycles. And a fluffy one, as Jester cheerfully reminded him, guiding one of Caleb’s hands gently to his hip. 

Without really thinking about it his fingers began tracing mindless arcane symbols through the soft fur. Never quite finishing them, never quite slowing, just delicately sketching and stimming against Caddy’s skin. 

It was almost the same as the way Jester’s fingers never quite stilled, stroking and patting across both of them. Just happy to touch and be touched. None of the others acted like it was strange, so it must have been something she’d always done, but... 

Caduceus had to wonder how much she needed the reminder that they were there. That she was out, safe, with people who cared about her and who she so clearly loved. 

He was never quite sure what to make of the bouncy tiefling, but she seemed happy enough and honestly, compared to her companions, he was the least worried about her. She bounced back, opened her heart, and was free and easy with her affections. Even if she wasn’t okay, she’d probably accept comfort. 

And if that comfort was lying here, their limbs in a tangle, all cuddled up and soft, well. It was the kind of comfort Caduceus would be more than happy to accept for himself too. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I have too many things in the WIP pile, but that’s not new to anyone who’s seen me around! There should be 2020’s last Magic Lube Thursday up this week so I shall see you all then! I may also go through and organise more of my fic with little “series” tags for things like all the first times, just to make it easier for people to find, or link the vaguely sequential bits.


End file.
